


A Winter Morning

by Asami_Sato



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_Sato/pseuds/Asami_Sato
Summary: this is just a short thing I wanted to write :) it may become a part of a chaptered fic but I’m not sure yet. if you’d like this to become a part of a longer series feel free to comment and let me know!





	A Winter Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short thing I wanted to write :) it may become a part of a chaptered fic but I’m not sure yet. if you’d like this to become a part of a longer series feel free to comment and let me know!

Snow covered the hillsides and rooftops, a chill filling the air as the temperature dropped. Winter was finally starting in Katolis, to the approval of many and disappointment of a few.

 

The early morning sunlight filtered through their window, as Amaya and Opeli laid bundled under the blankets, breathing slowly, not yet waking. Opeli’s hair, previously a ponytail, was now scattered across her face, her nose wrinkling. The two huddled close to each other, favouring the shared body heat and closeness.

 

The room stood still, its belongings inanimate in the tranquility of the morning. Their room, one of four bedrooms in the lodge, overlooked the land surrounding the Banther Lodge. The lodge has been in the royal family of Katolis for almost 8 years; a beloved spot for the family during the holidays. It held many treasures belonging to its owners:

 

Amaya slowly stirred awake, the sunlight nearly blinding her as it beated down onto her face. She silently cursed the offending beams of morning light before shoving her face in her pillow, where she could bask in the warmth instead of having it shine directly in her face.

 

After a few moments, she turned onto her side to face her partner, Opeli. Amaya smiled at the sight of her girlfriend resting comfortably next to her; hair askew. Her body rose and fell in a steady rhythm as she had not waken yet. She shifted closer to the other woman, happy for the opportunity to have some time to be with her partner and her other loved ones. The weeks the two women spent supervising Callum and Ezran at the Lodge was a time they both looked forward to; their hectic schedules and work didn’t allow them to see each other for such long periods at a time.

 

She reached forward and brushed the hair out of her face, her heart softening as she took in the other woman’s features; peaceful in the serenity of the calm winter morning. Opeli quietly shifted, face twisting and contorting, making Amaya laugh softly. She blinked, dazed from sleep, before her eyes focused on Amaya gazing at her. She smiled, inching closer to her warm body before curling into her arms. Amaya kissed the top of her head, gathering her into her arms.

 

Opeli continued to doze, gently tracing patterns on the other woman’s strong back. Amaya reached forward and gently removed the hair tie from Opeli’s bedhead, careful not to pull on her hair. She smoothed out her hair before dividing a section of her hair into three parts, weaving the strands into a simple braid. She secured the braid, smiling proudly at her work, fingers trailing the weavings of hair. She suddenly felt a warm hand over her own. Opeli smiled up at her, her expression warm and fond.

 

“Good morning.” she said softly.

 

“Good morning sleepyhead” Amaya teased, expression playful.

 

Opeli rolled her eyes, feigning offense. They both laughed before settling back into their comfortable, shared silence. The priestess reached forward and gently caressed the other woman’s face, fingers skimming over her pale skin, ghosting over her lips and the slope of her cheekbone. She carefully touched the broken skin over her left cheekbone; where a scar from battle laid. Amaya’s eyes fluttered closed at Opeli’s touch, soft and light. Her scar was personal; a reminder of the dangers of guarding the border. She endured and withstood many difficult situations; the ripple of broken skin displayed this for all to see. Although she wasn’t insecure about what others may consider a flaw, she did not let others think about it for too long, glaring pointedly at those who grimaced or gawked at it. However, she felt safer with the high priestess. Opeli didn’t stare too long or ask uncomfortable questions. She knew exactly when and when not to prod; always knew just what to do. She was outspoken in her own right and seeked justice through whatever means possible, and they worked well together.

 

Amaya opened her eyes and placed her hand over Opeli’s, as the other woman had before, placing light kisses on the back of her hand. The blonde woman smiled, the two sharing a quiet moment before deciding to start their day. They had dozens of activities planned for the boys, including sledding, tobogganing, and baking.

  



End file.
